ultimatebestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Tethyrian
The Sword Coast has long been home to native human tribes who intermingled with wave upon wave of immigrants, whether they arrived as conquerors or refugees. In recent centuries, these disparate groups have gradually coalesced into a relatively new ethnic group known as Tethyrians, occupying a vast territory stretching from Calimshan to Silverymoon and from the Sea of Swords to the Sea of Fallen Stars. After centuries of enslavement and oppression by one group or another, Tethyrians are fiercely independent, protective of their freedoms and suspicious of threats posed by powerful kingdoms and empires. Given their disparate ancestry, Tethyrians have never developed a unique language of their own, instead adopting the language of the latest wave of conquerors or refugees. Today most Tethyrians speak Chondathan. As Tethyrian culture is a melting pot of Calishite, Chondathan, Illuskan, and Low Netherese, Tethyrians are tolerant of and comfortable with members of other ethnic groups, with the notable exceptions of upper class Calishites and, to a lesser extent, Mulan of Thayan descent. In Calimshan, Tethyrians compose the bulk of the lower classes and have long been discriminated against by the largely Calishite upper classes. Outside Calimshan, many Tethyrians are craftsmen or caravanners, while others find employment as mercenaries in the employ of other realms. Tethyrians make skilled fighters and rogues, reflecting the struggle to survive successive waves of conquest and generations of warfare. Tethyrian culture has a long tradition of bard craft, reflecting the absence of a Tethyrian empire at any point in history and the corresponding reliance on itinerant bards to preserve and spread Tethyrian oral history. Ecology Characteristics Tethyrians are of medium build and height, although taller and broader in build than most Calishites. Their skin tends to have a dusky hue, although on average they are increasingly fairer in complexion the farther north one travels along the Sword Coast, reflecting a decreasing fraction of Calishite heritage and an increasing fraction of Illuskan and Low Netherese ancestry. Tethyrian hair and eye color varies widely, with brown hair and blue eyes being most common. Psychology Most Tethyrians are proud of their multi-ethnic heritage, seeing their society as having defeated all would-be conquerors through assimilation rather than empire. Tethyrians are suspicious of remote rulers and large realms, a cultural bias reflected in the predominance of city-states over kingdoms and empires in Tethyrian-dominated regions. If Tethyrians have a common weakness, it is their reluctance to come together in common cause with those who are not their immediate neighbors. Tethyrians view life as a struggle to be survived through ties to family, clan, and tribe. To a Tethyrian, freedom is the most precious gift, and the enslavement of another is the greatest sin. Although an individual may guard his or her freedom through skill at arms or the accumulation of wealth and status, these are merely different means to a far more precious end. Loyalty to one’s kin and neighbor and generosity to those in need are considered far more lasting than the fleeting favor of Lady Luck. Although it has been many generations since the majority of Tethyrians dwelt in tribes, the cultural tradition of loyalty to those held dear is as strong as it ever was. Where a Tethyrian lacks kin or clan, his loyalty is transferred to settlement, guild, company, band, or other organization from a young age. Tethyrians usually take up a life of adventure in hopes of redressing a wrong to family, clan, or tribe, or in search of the freedom to chart their own course in life. Many would-be adventurers are inspired by tale of the legendary Tethyrian heroes of yore, whose exploits have been recounted for generations by traveling bards. A Tethyrian adventurer would rather wield a blade carried by his ancestors than have a new one forged, and would rather spend his last coin on a bard’s tale than a pint of ale. Society Although the cultures of most major human ethnic groups exhibit regional variations, Tethyrian culture exhibits much greater regional variation than most. Tethyrians dwelling in Calimshan, Tethyr, and Amn share much in common with their Calishite neighbors. Similarly, Tethyrians dwelling in the North hold much in common with Illuskan culture, and Tethyrians of the Western Heartlands exhibit many culture traits shared with the Chondathans who dwell to the east. Nevertheless, Tethyrian culture does exhibit certain unique characteristics. Tethyrians place a high value on personal freedom, and regard kingdoms and empires with a great deal of suspicion. Noble minded rebels are much admired in Tethyrian folklore, ensuring that many common bandits of Tethyrian ancestry refer to themselves as “freedom fighters.” Tethyrians despise class divisions based on heritage, as they have long been subject to prejudice by their Calishite neighbors to the south. However, class divisions based on wealth and personal accomplishment play a strong role in many Tethyrian societies. Aside from bards, Tethyrians have not traditionally had access to book learning, although those who do are much esteemed by their peers. Childhood is short, with even the youngest children expected to contribute to their family’s way of life. Adults earn their keep practicing the same trade as their parents, and many have the same surname as their profession. Familial, clan, and tribal bonds require that adults look out for one another, so the elderly and those who cannot earn their keep turn to relatives and friends for support. In death, the body is buried quickly and simply. The person is celebrated through stories and songs, their memory preserved and maintained through bardcraft. Outside Tethyrian-dominated lands, Tethyrians usually form an insular underclass, welcoming of others yet holding themselves apart. Tethyrians have little resistance to adopting local deities, languages, and dialects, but their traditional ties to other Tethyrians serve to isolate them from their non-Tethyrian neighbors. Tethyrians usually organize themselves into extended clans and guilds, dominating one or two trades in the surrounding culture. Magic and lore Tethyrians have strong arcane and divine spell casting traditions. Bardcraft is revered, and many master bards are of Tethyrian stock. The varied nature of Tethyrian heritage has produced many sorcerers as well. Likewise, the strong influence of Calishite and Netherese cultural traditions has echoes in the large numbers of Tethyrian wizards, although most learn their craft through a traditional master-apprentice relationship, not by attending a formal school. Religion The melting pot nature of Tethyrian culture has ensured that most deities of the Faerunian pantheon are venerated in Tethyrian-occupied lands. Tempus is believed to have been a Talfirian deity who defeated the Netherese god Targus (Garagos). Netherese refugees brought with them the faith of Amaunator (reborn as Lathander), Chauntea, Talos, Mystryl (reborn as Mystra), Selune, and Shar. Illuskan invaders introduced worship of Auril, Mielikki, and Oghma. Calishite armies introduced the faiths of Ilmater and Tyr. Chondathan merchants carried with them the teachings of Deneir, Helm, and Waukeen. Newer deities have arisen and been adopted as well, including Cyric, Kelemvor, and Siamorphe. Other deities that enjoy large Tethyrian followings include Eldath, Milil, Shaundakul, and Torm. Six of the most prominent churches in Tethyrian-occupied lands include the faiths of Cyric, Helm, Ilmater, Kelemvor, Oghma, and Siamorphe. Siamorphe is originally a Tethyrian goddess, worshiped primarily in Waterdeep, Baldur’s Gate, and Tethyr. Her church has waxed and waned in centuries past as waves of idealism and cynicism have swept the nobility, but Siamorphe is currently ascendant. The church of the Divine Right is most popular among the nobility, although Siamorphe is also seen as a guarantor of just rule by many commoners. Languages Most Tethyrians speak Common as their primary language, usually a singsong dialect known as Calant that is heavily influenced by Alzhedo and popular along the Sword Coast. They employ the Thorass alphabet. As Talfir and other languages of the original western tribes vanished long ago, there is no ancestral “Tethyrian” tongue. Instead, Tethyrians have always adopted the languages of the latest wave of immigration. Today, most Tethyrians speak Chondathan, a legacy of the mercantile invasion from the east in recent centuries, although a few speak Illuskan or Alzhedo instead. Relations with other races Tethyrians hold the Proud Peoples (elves and dwarves) in high esteem, bordering on reverence, for Tethyrian folklore contains stories harkening back to the age when their ancestors dwelt in the shadow of the great dwarven and elven empires. In Tethyr, however, where elves and Tethyrians still come into regular contact, the Fair Folk are regarded with a fair degree of suspicion and hostility. Tethyrians get along well with Halflings, reflecting the large number of Small Folk who dwell in Tethyrian-occupied lands and their shared history of migrating northwards along the Sword Coast to escape the grasping reach of Calimshan. Tethyrians are indifferent with respect to gnomes, paying the Forgotten Folk little heed, even though they dwell in Tethyrian-held lands in relatively large numbers. Tethyrian reactions to tieflings and half-orcs are sharply split. Those Tethyrians who dwell north of the Cloud Peaks and have had to battle innumerable hordes and the devilspawn of Dragonspear Castle despise those with monstrous blood running in their veins, while southern Tethyrians view them in sympathy with the Calishite perspective as simply members of the lower class. Genasi are regarded with suspicion, seen as little better than the genie-worshiping Calishites, but aasimar are often mistaken for elves or half-elves. Among human cultures, Tethyrians view Illuskans as overly warlike and Chondathans as overly greedy, but they usually get along well with members of both ethnic groups if they live in close proximity. The Mulan are despised as slavers, although that sobriquet is more properly reserved for Thayans. True hatred is reserved for Calishites, an enmity bred from familiarity and the product of centuries of discrimination against and enslavement of the various Tethyrian tribes. Other cultures are largely unknown in Tethyrian-held lands, but human immigrants, no matter how exotic, are usually welcomed and then assimilated within a generation or two. History The history of humanity along the western coast of Faerun is largely of assimilation, conquest, and slavery, but it begins with primitive tribes dwelling in relative isolation, their presence tolerated by the great empires of other races. Fragments of elven lore dating back to the height of Shantel Othreier and Keltormir speak of small tribes of humans dwelling beneath the boughs of the great forests that once stretched from the Spine of the World to the Shining Sea. Likewise, fragments of dwarven lore dating back to the height of High Shanatar also indicate that scattered human tribes dwelling in what is now Tethyr and Amn swore fealty to the rulers of House Axemarch as well. The first migration into the western tribal lands began with the establishment of the Calim Empire in -7800 DR. The djinn brought with them human slaves, the progenitors of today’s Calishites. In -6100 DR, these Calishite forebears established the human-ruled nation of Coramshan, absorbing the native human tribes that dwelt south of the Marching Mountains into the lower class of Coramshan. The establishment of the First Kingdom of Mir in -5330 DR marked the beginning of High Shanatar’s decline and the northward-spreading influence of humanity. By the fall of High Shanatar in -2600 DR, Calimshan had become one of the great centers of human civilization in Faerun, and the human tribes that once dwelt peacefully under dwarven rule in what is now western Tethyr had been enslaved by their new Calishite rulers. By the end of the Third Age of Calimshan in -900 DR, Calishite hegemony extended into the Calishar Emirates, lands that would become eastern Tethyr and Amn. The first stirrings of rebellion among the human tribes that would in time become known as Tethyrians began during the Nigh wars, a series of incursions by the drow that weakened Calishite control over the local dwarven and human populations. By -650 DR, these regions were largely free of Calishite control, although surrounded by Calishite territories. Inspired by this rebellion, revolts among enslaved humans became common in other Calishite territories between -670 DR and -370 DR. The clans were forced to defend their independence on numerous occasions, culminating in the crowning of Tethyr’s first king in -212 DR. The Age of Shoon began in 27 DR, when Qysar Amahl Shoon III inherited the crowns of Tethyr and Calimshan, thanks in large part to the scheming of his great-great grandfather. In the centuries that followed, the Imperium’s reach extended around the Shining Sea, deep into the Shaar, and north into Amn. The armies of Qysar Shoon VII pushed north beyond the Cloud Peaks in 361 DR, where they were in turn met by the armies of Cormyr, which marched west and then south into the heart of Tethyr. Although neither the Shoon Imperium nor the Forest Kingdom of Cormyr formally claimed the region north of the Cloud Peaks and west of the Sunset Mountains, their activities leg large waves of settlers into the region. Since the fall of the Shoon Imperium, Tethyrians have slowly spread throughout the Western Heartlands and north along the Sea of Swords, settling new lands and establishing powerful city-states. One major group of Tethyrians migrated west to the Moonshae Isles in 467 DR, where they intermarried with the native human tribes, known as the Ffolk. Another major wave of Tethyrian migration helped found the kingdom of Phalrom in 523 DR after the fall of the older Illuskan-ruled realms of the Sword Coast North to the ever-worsening orc hordes. The Realm of Three Crowns collapsed in 615 DR in the face of unrelenting attacks by orcs and the withdrawal of elves and dwarves from the alliance. In the aftermath the largely Tethyrian population established Delimbiyran, the Kingdom of Man, in 616 DR. Delimbiyran collapsed in 697 DR after the royal house died out, but lesser successor states continued to occupy the lower Delimibiyr river valley for centuries thereafter. Meanwhile, Tethyrian settlers pushed north along the Dessarin river valley, eventually reaching the cities that now make up the Silver Marches. Perhaps the most notable aspect of Tethyrian history since the collapse of the Shoon Imperium is the utter absence of any large empires in its annals. Even Waterdeep, perhaps the most powerful Tethyrian-dominated city-states, has never attempted to forge a Tethyrian empire. Category:Races Category:Humans Category:Bestiary Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Forgotten Realms